


I'll see you tomorrow

by alternateafterthought



Series: Marvel One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateafterthought/pseuds/alternateafterthought
Summary: This is a collection of MCU one shots, imagines, drabbes I have written over the years that I had originally posted on tumblr!! I really hope you all enjoy them!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Various MCU Characters/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Original Character(s)
Series: Marvel One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157828





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky didn’t know how he got talked into this. They should have someone else do this, someone stable, not a monster.

He clenched his metal hand into a fist. It had been the cause of so much horror, the reason for his nightmares. He didn’t want it anymore then he wanted to still be here, and they wanted him to talk to someone about what it’s like to have it. He was mentally unstable from the years of brainwashing and could hurt anyone at any time and they wanted him to walk into the room and talk to an agent about the dealings of his own personal horror.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice pulled him out of his own mind. “Their ready for you.”

“I don’t think I can do this, Steve.” Bucky stayed seated, head down staring at his clenched fist.

“Yes you can.” Steve stood in front of him. “Come on. I’ll be just outside the room for you.”

Bucky took a deep sigh, walking down the hall to the heavily guarded hospital room with Steve. With a slap on the back from Steve, Bucky opened the door with his flesh hand and walked into the plain white room. Looking at the bed he saw a small and fragile looking girl with her eyes closed. Her skin was pale, even against the white sheets, and her hair was the most vibrant orange he had seen, even with Natasha. Her right arm was now the same cold, hard, intimidating silver as his left arm; it looked so heavy and misplaced on her.

“Get out.” Her voice was soft yet it made Bucky jump slightly.

“Um, I’m Sargent Barnes. I’m here to talk to you?” It sounded like a question. It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question.

“I don’t care. I told Fury I don’t want to talk to you or anyone.” She still didn’t open her eyes or look at him. “Just get out.”

Bucky saw the tears falling. His heart squeezed tightly, he felt bad for this small woman, and she didn’t have to go through what he was going through.

“Why haven’t you left yet?” She asked icily.

“Because,” Bucky looked up at the woman who was now looking at him, her blue eyes hard and cold staring straight into his soul. “I think if anyone understands what you’re going through it would be me.”

“Oh yeah, and how’s that?” She clenched and unclenched her flesh hand.

Without saying a word to the women, he kept eyes contact and removed his jacket to show her, his own nightmare. He saw a soft gasp leave her pale pink lips as she stared at the horror that was now a part of him.

“You’re the Winter Soldier.” She whispered.

“Yeah.” He dryly said as he put his jacket on the back of the chair next to her bed and sat. “James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you James. I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” She said, a smile pulling at the side of her mouth.

“So, what happened?” Bucky asked, figuring that it would be easy to get it out of the way fast.

“Tried to get as many civilians as I could out, got caught when a bomb went off right next to me. Took my right arm, half of my chest and half of my torso with it.” She looked him in the eyes. “What about you?”

“Fell out of a moving train, caught my arm on the edge of a cliff, and lost my entire left arm. Afterwards I was taken by HYDRA, I was brainwashed and trained to kill. It had been 70 years before I got out.” Bucky told her what everyone else had told him, but she must have known that.

“What do you think actually happened?” She looked at his confused face. “What you told me was a rehearsed speech. Mind telling me what you went through.”

“I was trying to get Steve out. I feel out of the train and fell. I remember falling and the pain must have been so intense because the next thing I know, I’m in and out of consciousness and I was just so numb. By the time I woke out from being passed out I had this put onto me.” Bucky looked sullen, but one look at the women in front of him and he softly smiled at her. “HYDRA wiped my entire mind and became the perfect soldier.”

“That kinda sucks.” She said instead of the normal “I’m Sorry”.

“Yeah a little.” I laughed lightly with her.

Conversation was easy after that. They talked about her missions, his adjustment to the Avengers life and anything in between. Bucky noticed however that not once through their conversation did she look at her right arm, touch her right arm or use it for anything. He knew she was ashamed of it; it was the first thing he felt about his.

“It gets easier.” Bucky spoke. “You’ll feel less ashamed about it and find that sometimes you can use it for good.” Bucky pointed at her right arm.

“Is that what you tell yourself?” She asked, avoiding her arm.

“Every single day.” Bucky smiled sadly.

Bucky stood and put his jacket back over his arms, it was a force of habit to hide his arms. Looking at Y/N he slide his jacket back off and left it at the end of her bed, smiling at her. Bucky turned to leave with a parting smile.

“James.” He heard a soft voice behind him.

“Yes?” He turned around, Y/N finally picking her right arm up and sitting it on her lap, her left sitting next to it.

“Thank you. For coming to speak to me.” She looked at her hands together, flinching slightly. “Would it-“

She cut herself off. Shaking her head slightly. Bucky turned completely to look at her.

“What it is Y/N?” He spoke softly, encouraging her to keep talking.

“Would it be too much to ask if you would come back and see me? You know, you are probably one of the only people I could talk to about this.” She laughed nervously.

“I’ll come see you tomorrow. If that’s ok?” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bucky smiled and left.


	2. Like Father Like Son

She didn’t have to be a telepath to know he was starting to panic. He cared so much that when he finally got the courage to help out, he refused to ask for help himself. She stayed away, just in case this would have happened. Smiling softly to herself, she rose from the small double bed and made her way down the short hallway to where her husband of 2 years stood, holding their 2 week old son.

Y/N stood at the door way, watching as Bucky tried his hardest not to panic and lull JJ back to sleep. She had gone to get up but Bucky told her he had to get use to helping out with their son. Thankful, Y/N lay back down as he went to check on JJ, but she knew to stay awake and alert just in case he got too distressed and started to relive nightmares.

“James?” She spoke softly from the door. “Is he ok?”

“Um… y-yeah.” He turned around, his eyes wide and slightly wild.

“Would you like me to take him?” She stepped forward

“No. I have to learn how to do this.” He said stubbornly.

“Ok. It’s fine.” She said not pushing it. “Did you check if he was hungry or needed to be changed?”

“Yes” He looked at her.

“Ok. How about we take him for a drive? Maybe it’ll put him to sleep.” She offered, grabbing a warm blanket to wrap their son in.

She put the blanket down on the changing table, allowing Bucky to carefully mauver their son into the blanket. Y/N could tell how careful Bucky was being with JJ, he treated him like the most fragile piece of glass, and it was exactly how he treated her when they first started to get serious.

Pulling on something to keep warm, Y/N and Bucky walked out, locking their 2 bedroom apartment and going down to their car. Y/N allowed Bucky to strap JJ in as she got into the driver’s seat and Bucky sat with JJ. Turning on the car, Y/N put on soft music to fill the air as Bucky stroked his sons head; touching the warmth and innocence he thought he’d never be blessed with after everything he’d done as the Winter Soldier.

Driving in the peaceful silence on open roads calmed JJ down quite quickly. He had fallen quiet after about 20 minutes on the road and by asleep straight after. For about an hour and a half, just to be sure, Y/N drove around the streets of New York.

When she finally parked her car to go back up to their tiny shoebox home, the sun had started to rise. Turning in her seat she almost laughed at the picture before her. Her son and her husband were both peacefully asleep, looking so innocent and calm in the safe confines of their little bliss. Bucky’s hand was sitting on JJ stomach, almost like he was holding him down to make sure nothing were to happen to him, Y/N realised that Bucky will sleep with his flesh hand flat against her stomach, making sure she’s still there and never get hurt. It’s his way of keeping his control of the things he loves.

JJ had a firm hold of his father’s pinkie finger in his left hand, and Y/N couldn’t help the smile to stretch across her face. Moving cars had always made Bucky calm, the constant motion would make Bucky feel less vulnerable. It would seem it worked on JJ just as well.

“Like father, like son.” Y/N whispered as she sat and watched the rest of the sunrise, letting her husband and son wake on their own.


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Bucky and Y/N couldn’t be anymore different at first glance. Bucky was pale, stuck to the shadows, spoke in whispers and walked with his shoulders hunched over, trying desperately to make his frame as small as possible. Y/N however was tanned, and had a smile that could brighten anyone’s day just by looking, she walked tall and confident, her mother always telling her ‘Chin up, shoulders back’.

No one would believe you if you said they were almost exactly alike, but at first glance you never know a persons story. So when Bucky first came to live at the Avengers Compound when he got out of cyro, no one would have predicted that he would have taken so well with Y/N. Not even Steve could have seen it.

It was Christmas, almost a year since Bucky has been out of cyro and living at the compound. New York at Christmas use to be Bucky Barnes favourite time of year, now… he hated the thought of the cold.

He sat on the balcony of Stark Tower, at Tony’s extravagant Christmas Party, in a suit Steve forced him to wear. It was confining, his metal arm feeling like dead weight next to his cold body, but he wore it anyway, without a tie, because Steve asked.

Lost in his thoughts, Bucky jumped slightly as the doors opened to the balcony and a smiling Y/N walked out to the edge, leaning her hands against the railing. She took a deep breath, Bucky watching the slight movement of her shoulders move up and down. It took Bucky all of 2 minutes to make his presence known, giving a slight cough.

“Hey stranger.” Y/N smile widened. “I thought you left.”

“No.” Bucky smiled.

By now, Y/N was use to his one word responses. She never treated Bucky any differently then she would anyone else on the team, unlike most of the team treated Bucky like glass and a criminal.

Y/N wasn’t an Avenger, she didn’t have superpowers or assassin training, she didn’t know how to handle a weapon or throw a punch, and yet, she ran the Avengers. She kept everyone in check, making sure everyone was where they were suppose to be when they were suppose to be, organising missions and training and making sure another episode like Tony and Steve’s fight doesn’t happen. She was the brains behind the brawn, and by far the most protected person to walk the Earth.

“It’s crazy in there.” Y/N laughed a little as she sat down next to Bucky, shivering slightly from the harsh wind. “But I couldn’t be in there another second.”

“Are You cold?” Bucky asked even though he was already taking his jacket off. “Here.”

“Oh I couldn’t.” She began to protest, but seeing Bucky’s expression made her smile and let him slip it on her. “Thank you Bucky.”

They sat in silence then, just watching the constant glow of New York City. The vibrations coming from behind them inside seems to move out into the city, with each passing car down on the street, each life behind one of the lights that never seemed to switch off, it all moved as one.

The music started to change, something a little slower, something a little older then Tony’s usual music. The sounds of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong “Dream a little dream of me”, drifted out onto the balcony, making Y/N smile up at Bucky.

“I love this song.” She started to stand. “Dance with me?” She offered her hand.

“No…” Bucky was shaking his head. “I… I haven’t danced since…”

Smiling softly Y/N moved back towards Bucky, hand never faltering. She picked Bucky’s flesh hand up and pulled a little until he moved with her.

“It’s all the more reason to dance with me now.” Y/N smiled. “All we have to do is sway.”

“Okay.” Bucky took a deep breath as he placed his metal hand on Y/N waist.

Moving to the soft music Y/N hummed along to the song, resting her head on Bucky’s shoulder. She stopped for only a moment when Bucky started to softly sing the words in her ear.

“You know this song?” Y/N asked slightly surprised.

“I remember it.” Bucky smiled softly at the memory. “I used to dance with my ma and sister around our house to this song.”

Smiling up at Bucky, Y/N went to ask another question when a gust of wind carried something onto the balcony. Looking up, snow was starting to fall, tiny flecks of it danced in the wind, making Bucky and Y/N laugh a little.

“Did you want to go inside?” Bucky went to pull away.

“No.” Y/N pulled him back. “I love the snow.”

Looking out onto the balcony, Steve Rogers stood next to Sam Wilson. They watched at the couple swayed slightly to the music Steve requested, staring at each other as if no one else mattered in that moment. They looked happy and almost… in love.

“$5 bucks he punks out of asking her out.” Sam laughed a little.

“Nah…” Steve smiled as he watched his best friend. “He’ll do it.”

Looking at Bucky and Y/N, they looked so different, like they had nothing in common. But maybe there was more to the story then what they looked like.


	4. Date Night

Bucky took a deep breath, raising his flesh hand to knock on the door in front of him. He hesitated for just a moment, trying to hear any movement from the other side of the door. Knocking three times he let out the breath he’d been holding, taking in 2 more breaths before Y/N answered the door.

“Hey James, come on in.” She smiled, moving back a little to let him in.

“Hey.” He smiled and followed her in a little. “You look… wow.” He chuckled, hand on the back of his neck. “I got you this.”

Bucky handed Y/N a small bunch of flowers, daisies she noticed on closer, but they were slightly wilted. Y/N smiled but gave Bucky a confused look.

“I picked them from the side of the road as I was walking here. These ones were lying on the ground next to ones that weren’t picked off…” he rushed. “They looked beautiful so I didn’t want to damage them. So I … I picked those ones up for you.”

Smiling wider, Y/N stepped forward, kissing Bucky’s cheek softly.

“Their beautiful, Thank You.” She whispered.

Turning slightly to the mirror on her hallway wall, Y/N strategically placed the daisies into her curled hair. Smiling at her handy work she turned back to Bucky, picking up her small clutch, house keys and phone.

“Do You mind if we walk?” Bucky asked a little unsure as they stepped out onto the busy street.

“Not at all.” Y/N moved it a little closer to Bucky, but still not touching him.

For days on end Bucky has been going out of his mind, trying to think of the perfect place to take Y/N. Tony suggested a new 5 star restaurant he was meaning to take Pepper, Steve thought maybe Italian. Though Bucky said no to it all, opting for something small and simply.

“This place is so cute.” Y/N looked around in wonder at the small Indian restaurant.

“Yeah, I remember when it was all factories around here.” Bucky smiled looking around too. “I came back and walked around here and found this place. Just a hole in the wall really but the food is great.”

“You come here a lot?” Y/N leaned in a little, wanting to know every detail.

“Mostly when I don’t want to deal with anyone at the compound. It’s far enough away, tucked away in Brooklyn that I can have some peace.” Bucky smiled.

The night moved on then, eating and laughing and talking. Bucky opened up a little more tonight, Y/N could tell he was relaxed here, and she loved every minute of it.

By the time it was 11:30pm, Bucky and Y/N were walking out of the restaurant happily. Bucky was about to hail a cab when Y/N placed a hand on his metal one, pulling him back to her.

“I want to walk home.” Looking at his confused face he smiled. “I don’t want tonight to end… not yet.”

Smiling, Bucky took of his jacket and placed it around Y/N, in which she intertwined her fingers with his flesh ones. Walking slowly back to Y/N apartment took them nearly an hour and a half as they talked and enjoyed the presence of the other.

Finally reaching Y/N door they stopped and looked at each other smiling. Just standing for a few moments.

“I had a wonderful night. Thank you James.” Y/N spoke softly.

“So did I.” Bucky leaned closer.

He went to leave a kiss on her flushed cheek, but Y/N moved her head and meet his lips with her own. It was soft and quick, but neither pulled away too quickly from one another.

“Promise to call me when you get home safely.” Y/N whispered.

“Promise.” Bucky leaned in and kissed her softly again. “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight.”


	5. You're Still Bucky

There are habits that some people can get over; there are also habits, no matter how repressed, that just never seem to go away. James Barnes had habits that no man should go through, or even have to start. It has been 3 year since James has been out of Cyro in Wakanda and living full time in the Avengers Tower, 2 years since he had met her, the only light he could see in his life, Y/N.

Y/N stood next to Wanda at the kitchen island as they finished off making the last of the sandwiches. Together they laughed and sang to every song that came on the radio, simply enjoying the company of another female in a house full of boys. It’s where they spent majority of their time, just hanging out together doing completely mundane things.

“Lunch almost ready, ladies?” Sam walked in with Steve.

“Almost.” Wanda smiled as she placed another sandwich on the pile.

“Would you mind calling for Tony and Bruce?” Y/N asked. “Clint and Natasha just got back and will be up in a minute. Oh and Steve,” Y/N called as the two boys turned around.

“Yes?” He asked with a small smile.

“Could you go check on James for me please? It was a bit of a rough night last night.” She smiled sadly.

“Of course, Y/N. I’ll go talk to him now.” Steve walked to the elevator, immidently stopping when he saw the elevator full.

“Hey, Cap.” Tony smiled as he walked past Steve. “I already rounded everyone up. Y/N did cook right?”

“Yes Tony. Y/N and Wanda made Sandwiches.” Steve shook his head smiling, catching Bucky’s frown. “Why don’t you all go ahead? Buck, can I talk to you quickly?”

Everyone was already walking to the open kitchen, Bucky walking to the side into the open living room. They stood facing each other, Bucky’s focus on his heavy boot that kicked into the floor, a frown set on his face, concern on Steve’s.

“Hey, Buck. Are you okay?” Steve moved his hand to Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Fine.” Bucky moved away from his hand. “We should go. You know how Y/N gets if we don’t eat.” Bucky attempted a smile.

“Yeah. Don’t I know it.” Steve smiling a little at memories of Y/N smacking himself and Bucky upside the head when they hadn’t eaten.

Walking into the kitchen, Bucky’s eyes gravitated towards Y/N who still stood behind the bench counter with an apron on, handing Wanda one pile of sandwiches, holding the others herself. Bucky stopped for a moment, just took her in, how breathtaking she was and how he couldn’t do it anymore. He was scared, yes, and he wasn’t going to let Y/N be dragged down with him.

“Hey, you.” Y/N smiled at Bucky as he stood on the other side of the counter. “You better be hungry.”

Bucky just smiled, putting his metal hand out in front of him, placing a knife in front of Y/N that immidently put a frown on her once calm face. Without saying another word, Bucky sat down at his chair, in front of Steve and did the same thing again, metal arm up onto the table in view, placing a knife in front of Steve and leaving his metal arm in view.

“What’s this for?” Steve asked confused, looking at Bucky.

“Take it back.” Y/N cold voice cut through the air.

Everyone except for Bucky looked at her in confusion. Y/N stared at the knife with so much hate and venom, they were surprised the knife didn’t disappear into thin air. Bucky sat quietly, leaning back stiffly on his seat, staring at Y/N.

“Take it back, now.” Y/N spoke again when no one moved. “Bucky?” she finally made eye contact.

“I can’t do that.” Bucky searched Y/N’s eyes. “I… Y/N.” He whispered.

“James…” Y/N softened a little. “Please don’t make me do this.”

To say everyone was confused was the least, until they heard Steve’s gasp as he stood quickly and moved away from the table. Quickly, that almost no one saw, Steve reached out and grabbed the knife from in front of Y/N, knocking it to the ground and kicking it as far away from them as he could.

“Buck-“

“I can feel it.” Bucky’s eyes stayed on Y/N. It was her he needed to convince. “Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Y/N took the apron off, leaving it on the counter as she started to walk away. “I can’t do this. Excuse me.”

“If I want anyone to put me down it has to be you.” Bucky’s words stopped Y/N in her tracks.

“Yeah, well I can’t be responsible for killing the man I love.”

That stopped everyone, even Y/N for a heartbeat. It was the first time she had admitted out loud that she was in love with Bucky, and under such circumstances broke her heart.


	6. Someone To Watch Over Me

It was a quiet day at the Avengers Compound. Natasha and Clint having left for the day to see Clint’s family, Steve and Sam were in the gym where they had been since that morning, Bruce and Tony hadn’t left the lab in about 3 days, Pepper herself swamped with work. Wanda and Vision had been the only ones to talk to Y/N, well at least before leaving, having a small conversation before spending the day together.

It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out why everyone was walking on eggshells, but with the soldier in question hunched into the couch, staring blankly at the black screen of the tv, Y/N just knew. She stood in the kitchen, barefoot, drinking a cup of coffee, trying to work out why Bucky would come back to the Avenger Compound if he wasn’t comfortable yet, knowing he was at least at peace in Wakanda.

Setting her half full cup of coffee on the bench, Y/N shook her head and walked to her room, grabbing something that hopefully Bucky could appreciate as much as she did. Juggling a lot in her hands she made it safely back to the lounge room before placing the record playing in the floor before sending Bucky a small smile before running back to her room to grab the 3 boxes of records she had acquired over the years. Setting it up was second nature to Y/N, and soon she was flicking through her records, feeling the soft gaze of a nearing Bucky.

“Do you have any recommendations?” Y/N looked over her shoulder where Bucky now stood.

“Um…” Bucky looked at the records around Y/N… small, sweet Y/N, the one person in the compound to treat him normally.

“How about you look through this box,” Y/N pushed a box out beside her, motioning for Bucky to join her. “If you find something you’d like to hear, just pop it on.”

Y/N went back to looking through her own box, hyperaware that Bucky hesitated before taking a seat next to her, his flesh arm softly bumping her. For about 10 minutes of comfortable silence, Y/N pretended to look at records, when really she watched Bucky look at each record, taking it out of the box and thoroughly reading everything. She couldn’t help but smile, Bucky had seemed to relax in the less tense atmosphere, breathing evenly.

“Can you play this one please?” Bucky asked softly, handing an old record to Y/N.

Glancing over the cover, Y/N’s smile widen; “Of course.” Taking the record out, Y/N moved over the record player, and soon soft jazz moved through the quiet halls of the compound. “Is there a particular song on this record you wanted to listen to?”

“The second track.” Bucky nodded his head slowly, almost like he was unsure.

“Oh…” Y/N smiled down at the cover, knowing well what song it was. “I love that song. My dad use to play it almost every night and he would dance my mum or me around the living room. Even on his bad days…” Y/N remembered her parents, moving around the living wrapped in each other’s arms. “Especially on his bad days, that song would be playing and they would just dance, wrapped in each other’s arms until everything was good again.”

Y/N had realised she had started to cry, the memory of her parents had been a tough on for years, but it was Bucky’s warm fingers on her cheek that told her she was crying. Y/N looked to Bucky, smiling as she wiped tears away now.

“Sorry, I’m a mess.” Y/N laughed.

“It’s my Ma’s favorite song.” Bucky looked far off and still a hint of a smile lingers on the corner of his lips. “She was absolutely in love with anything Ella Fitzgerald, even in a time of such hate. My Ma was that silver lining of a storm. And when she could afford something for herself, it was always a new record of Ella Fitzgerald, but that was her favorite song out of them all.”

Y/N listened to Bucky, knowing he never shared what he didn’t have to with anyone, so a feeling of honour washed over her. It was then, the soft jazz changed to Ella Fitzgerald “Someone to watch over me”, a beautiful piano drifting over them.

Both Bucky and Y/N looked at the record player as Ella Fitzgerald began to sing, a calm washing over the both of them. Y/N couldn’t help but smile at the pretty lyrics, noticing from the corner of her eye that Bucky had stood, wiping his hands on the jeans he wore.

Y/N turned to watch him, trying to hide the frown that sat on her lips, disappointed that Bucky didn’t want to stay. She was surprised though, when Bucky offered his flesh hand, leaning down to her.

“Would you like to dance?” Bucky asked.

“I would love to.” Y/N sat the cover next to her, placing her hand in Bucky’s as he helped her to stand.

Moving together, Bucky’s metal hand moved to hold Y/N’s waist, she could feel the cold touch through her thin shirt, but she didn’t flinch or move away. They swayed at first, finding their rhythm before Bucky took the first step slowly as they moved in a small circle. Y/N moved on the tips of her toes, Bucky’s heavy boots making him a little taller than he was, but Y/N couldn’t have been happier in that moment, swaying in circles, Bucky’s metal arm pulling her in and holding her close.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, not knowing if he was doing something right or not for Y/N, not wanting to hurt her in any way.

“I’m perfect.” Y/N moved up a little, softly kissing Bucky’s cheek before moving her head to rest on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Bucky had somehow pulled Y/N in closer, his metal arm holding her softly, his flesh hand intertwined with her own. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, opting instead for softly placing a kiss on her forehead as they continued to dance.

Friday had asked Steve to meet Tony and Bruce in the lab, thinking the worst Steve and Sam ran to the lab, to be met by Tony and Bruce watching a screen, soft familiar music reaching Steve’s ears. Moving forward Steve and Sam saw that the screen was showing the living room, showing Bucky and Y/N wrapped in each other’s arms as they dance slowly.

“Wow.” Sam let out a deep breath.

“Should we be worried?” Tony looked to Steve, knowing he was talking about Y/N’s safety.

“No we shouldn’t.” Steve smiled, crossing his arms. “This is his favorite song. I’m surprised she has it.”

“Y/N loved the music from the 20s, 30s, 40s, 50s, 60-“

“We get it, she likes old music.” Tony cut Bruce off as they watched the pair continue to hold onto each other even as they music changed.

“It’s good to see him dancing again.” Steve spoke to no one in particular. “He uses to dance all the time when we were growing up.”

“With all the ladies?” Sam suggested, earning a laugh from the other men.

“No, he would only dance with the women of his life that meant the most to him.” Steve remembered, even though he danced with anyone he could, he would save the important songs for the ones he loved.

And in that moment, Steve saw just how much Y/N could actually mean to Bucky and vowed that no one would hurt her, knowing what it meant for Bucky to finally start to feel again for anyone.


	7. Fault In Our Stars

Y/N couldn’t believe that today was the day. It was the day that she left it all behind. Left the Avengers, left New York, left her best friends Wanda and Peter, left everything she had ever known in her life, left Bucky… Bucky.

Since she had agreed to her new job, she hadn’t spoken a single word to Bucky, not one. Both had walked around each other like the other didn’t exist, like for the past 3 years of ‘friendship’ had been nothing. Everyone who lived in the Avengers Compound knew that Y/N and Bucky were meant for each other, no matter how much they both deny it, and even then, for the last year they had been so much more then friends. So for the longest 3 days of both of their lives, not one word had been uttered between them, having treated each other like strangers.

She stood in the middle of her now stripped bedroom, Y/N’s eyes gazing over the bare walls that once captured so many memories of her years with her friends… no, her family. The bed was now just a frame, her bright sheets now folded neatly in a box, the desk completely bare and not the familiar organised clutter Y/N was known for, nor was music drifting around the room like she liked it to make the silence seem a little smaller then it was.

It wasn’t something she wanted to do, but all Y/N could do was think back 3 days ago, how the best night of her life turned into a cursed morning. After Tony had thrown Y/N a birthday party, everything seemed perfect, although another year older, Y/N couldn’t have been happier with her life. She was an Avenger, so much stronger and more powerful then she gave herself credit for, she had her family with her, although completely different personalities, Wanda, Peter and Y/N were as close as siblings and drove Tony and Steve crazy with how reckless they each were in their own way. And she had Bucky… even if she only had him, emotionally, at midnight as they lay watching the stars on the roof of Avengers Compound.

Maybe Y/N is a sucker for ruining her own happy ending; maybe she liked opening fresh wounds to make sure her life would always end in heartbreak. She had constantly asked herself for the past 3 days now, “Why did she bother to ask for the impossible?” Already knowing the answer to her silly little question, playing it over and over again in her head as if Bucky spoke it to her now;

“Y/N, I can never give you any more then I have. It is what it is. Nothing more.”

When they had asked her to move to another continent those words run through her mind, and out of spite she had agreed to leave everything behind. Saying her goodbyes over the next 3 days and now here she was, saying goodbye to her life in New York, packed and ready to leave. There was just one more goodbye she had to do… a goodbye she will never give.

Picking up her handbag, Y/N made sure she had everything she needed before turning to walk out the door for the last time. She faulted in her step, confused by who stood in the doorway, blocking her path.

“So that’s it?” Bucky asked, arms folded across his chest.

“What?” She uttered her first words to him in what felt like an eternity.

“You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?” Bucky asked, Y/N staying quiet as she looked at him confused. “Do I mean that little to you that I don’t even get a goodbye? Am I just not worth your time anymore?”

“Is that what you think of me?” Y/N asked. “That I don’t care about you?”

“Well every single person in this place has gotten a goodbye, you’ve spent so much time with everyone else and yet the minute I walk into a room you shut down and run.” Bucky moved forward, standing a few feet from Y/N. “You have barely looked at me in the last 3 days.”

“James…” Y/N took a deep breath, watching Bucky catch his slightly at his full name coming from her. “It’s because I care about you too much that I have no idea what I’m supposed to say to you.”

“Goodbye would have been enough.” Bucky’s voice rose slightly, wavering.

“Goodbye?” Y/N let out a humourless laugh. “James the last thing I want to say to you is goodbye. I have never wanted to say goodbye to you. But you don’t want me the same way I want you so I’m moving myself out of the equation so you can move on with your life. It is what it is. Nothing more.” Y/N repeated his hurtful words back to him.

But she didn’t let him say anything else, feeling the weight of everything she didn’t say written into a letter in her handbag getting heavier, walking out of the room to meet everyone. Painfully faking a smile and shedding a few tears, Y/N waved at everyone as she stood next to the car that would officially take her away. Looking over every face in front of her, she found Bucky’s, standing next to Steve as he focused on anything but what was happening. Turning to her handbag she saw the letter peeking out and thought; “Who cares? I’m leaving.”

Leaning into the car to grab the letter she turned with a purpose, walking back towards the group before standing in front of Bucky. Before anyone said anything Y/N stop of the tips of her toes, her hand moving to wrap around the back of Bucky’s neck to pull him in for the softest of kisses. Y/N’s lips touched Bucky’s surprised lips for only a second before she leaned back, her eyes still firmly shut before Bucky’s hands moved to cup her face. He pulled her back in, kissing her a little deeper this time, like so many times before in the shadows or under the blanket of night under the stars. But this time, for everyone to know.

Y/N pulled away, leaning her forehead against Bucky’s as she whispered; “Goodbye James.”

“Stay.” Bucky finally said. “Stay with me.”

“I can’t.” She whispered back.

Y/N turned without opening her eyes to see him, placing the letter in his flesh hand before running to the car and getting in without looking back. Bucky just stood still, surround by the most confused Avengers he has ever seen, but all he could focus on was the car leaving, carrying away the girl of his dreams.

Not saying anything, Bucky turned on his heels and walked straight into his bedroom, passing the empty bedroom next to his without looking. He closed the door before sitting at the bottom of his bed, placing the letter next to his body as his leg started to bounce softly, staring at nothing.

Maybe it was only a few seconds, or maybe it was a few minutes, or maybe it was a few hours, but when Bucky finally focused back into his own head he caught the sight of something. A small photo on his desk next to the only picture he has of his Ma and sister, it was of Y/N, mid laugh in Central Park on one of their days off about 2 years ago. It was one of the happiest times he had ever seen her, in the park with her favorite book and him.

Looking beside him at the letter, Bucky notice the slight lean of the curve of his name in Y/N’s neat writing, ‘James’. Picking it up, he read;

James,

I have never been at a loss of words the way I am now every time I think about having to say goodbye to you. I have always spoken honestly and without hesitation when it comes to you and now I can barely think of a sentence to say. So I decided that maybe writing them down would be a good place to start.

Firstly I have to say, I completely understand why you do not want to be with me. It is as much your decision as it is mine and I will respect it. I will not now, nor ever hold it against you and I hope we can still be friends. I would hate to lose you.

Secondly, I hope I can say goodbye at least once before I leave. If not… Goodbye James. I will miss you.

Also, I just want you to know… I will not remember you the way I left, angry and silent. I will only ever remember you as Bucky Barnes, the man who makes me pancakes every Tuesday night because it’s acceptable to eat breakfast for dinner. I’ll remember that no matter how graceful you tried to convince me you are, that you ripped a door off its hinges the first time I met you and that you were too embarrassed to tell anyone so we fixed it before anyone could find out. I’ll always see you protecting Shuri like the big brother you are, knowing you like protecting people, especially Shuri even if she could hand you your butt if she wanted to.

Something I will never forget is the stars. You were almost right, they are the second most beautiful things I have ever seen.

I will miss you James. I will miss you the most and I can’t even say it to your face. Because I’m a coward and I’m writing you a letter. But I need you to know… I will always miss you, James.

I love you,

Y/N.

Bucky stared at the words on the page, reading it again and then once more before a soft knock made him finally look up. Steve stood at the door, leaning against the frame of the door as he watched Bucky, breathing heavily.

“I did the right thing, right?” Bucky asked his best friend.

“Is it what you both wanted?” Steve asked, already knowing the answer, Bucky having told Steve everything.

“Yes?” Bucky said it more like a questioned.

“Don’t lie, not to me, Buck.” Steve pushed off the frame and into the room.

“What am I doing?” Bucky stood, folding the letter carefully before sitting it back on his bed. “I’m just letting her walk away.”

“Yes you are.” Steve nodded.

“I have to stop her.” Bucky tried to move around Steve.

“Why? You told her to leave.” Steve spoke, stopping Bucky.

“No I didn’t.” Bucky protested.

“Maybe not in the actual words, but the way you’ve treated her, telling her over and over again that you’ll never be together?!” Steve said.

“Well I’m an idiot, but we can argue about that later.” Bucky moved towards the door. “I have to make sure she doesn’t get on that plane.”

“Bucky…” Steve’s voice stopped Bucky midstep. “Her plane took off half an hour ago.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“She left nearly an hour and a half ago.” Steve looked at the watch he wore. “Her plan left half an hour ago.”

“No.” Bucky shook his head, walking out the door, moving quickly to the front door. “It’s not been that long.”

“Bucky she’s gone.” Steve followed him as he walked down the drive way.

“Maybe they got stuck in traffic and she missed her plane?” Bucky threw ideas around. “Maybe it’s only been 5 minutes and she’s just down the road.”

“And maybe she really has gone.” Steve stopped as Bucky turned around, standing in front of the open gates to the Avengers Compound.

“BUT I LOVE HER!” Bucky yelled at Steve. “I love her and she’s gone.”

“Buck…”

“Steve, I love her and she’s gone. What did I do?” Bucky looked broken, staring into the eyes of a man who knew what that felt like.

“You thought you were giving her, the best chance at her life.” Steve nodded a smile spreading across his face as Bucky looked down at his feet, not seeing what was behind him.

“I love her.” Bucky said again.

“Really?” a voice from behind Bucky caused him to spin around quickly.

“Y/N?” Bucky blinked a few times.

“You love me?” Y/N asked, a small smile on her lips.

“Yes.” Bucky nodded. “I’m stupid and I love you.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Y/N’s smile widened.

“That I’m stupid or that I love you?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Y/N shrugged her shoulders. “But… I kinda lost my job today, and it could have something to do with what’s inside of me.” Y/N watched Bucky’s smile light up his face as he remembered how their first meeting went.

“Well this isn’t a hospital.” Bucky repeated his words from 3 years ago.

“I know that. Fury sent me.” Y/N lifted her hand. “I might be of some help here, he said.” Her hands lit into a vibrant royal blue.

“I can call Stark for you. He’s better at the welcoming committee.” Bucky didn’t move an inch.

“You might want to fix me first.” Y/N replaced door for herself.

“I can do that.” Bucky nodded.

Dropping her bags, Y/N ran, jumping into Bucky’s arms, wrapping her arms and legs around his body as his arms wrapped around hers. Holding her to him tightly, Y/N cupped his jaw placing a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you.” Y/N whispers into his lips.

“I love you.” Bucky whispered back.


	8. Abandon All Hope

Being an Avenger was never a burden for Steve, he was born to be a soldier, and he thought nothing would change that. That is, until he meet Y/N, who was Pepper Potts new secretary and not a soldier in any way whatsoever.

Once they meet, Steve moved on, immediately thinking that someone so pure and undamaged was a light he could never imagine. Y/N however thought differently since the first time she looked at him. She saw a man of the ages, out of time and yet strong and beautiful and full of stories.

It took Y/N exactly 22 minutes for her to get what she needed to start a conversation with Steve, and when she did, she didn’t want to leave. He was the first gentleman she’d ever talked to, he helped her with whatever weird or crazy thing she needed, right down to when she asked him if he could walk her to the bathroom because she would get lost. The first person to catch onto what Y/N was doing was Pepper, and instead of telling her off, Pepper gave a few suggestions to help the young girl.

It took Steve 6 month to figure out, with hints from Y/N, Pepper, Sam and even Tony, that Y/N liked him. And another 2 months for him to work up the courage to ask her on a date. Well, he more stumbled over words that sounded more like:

“Hey… would you… no… I mean… ma’am… um… dinner?”

Y/N just smiled through his fumbled words, holding the stack of paper close to her body. Y/N said yes, of course and as they say the rest is history.

A year down the track and Steve and Y/N we’re thinking about moving in together in an apartment off the Avengers Compound. Y/N and Pepper had been researching apartments in Brooklyn all morning while the Avengers were called away on a last minute mission.

They should have never left the compound.

When Steve and the rest of the Avengers landed at the sight something was wrong. They stood in front of a row of old factory buildings that were crumbling and burnt. Inspecting the area, just in case, Sam came back to the quinjet with an almost frightened look and what looked to be a t-shirt.

“Cap.” Sam handed the shirt to Steve which had a note stuck to it.

‘Help her.’

Those 2 words made sense the minute Steve saw what the shirt said: “Made in Brooklyn.” Not stopping or thinking, Steve moved, running with everyone behind him back to the quinjet and they were off, back to the compound. When they arrived it was quiet and trashed, the lounge Y/N and Pepper once sat in was now empty.

“STEVE!” Y/N’s voice echoed through the cold halls. “RUN!”

What Steve saw then made his heart stop, Y/N and Pepper were tied up and being held, they dangled off the edge of th roof. One wrong move and Steve could see that Y/N or Pepper would fall and be killed.

“Steve… no.” Y/N spoke. “Run. Please run.”

HYDRA swarmed, coming from everywhere and nowhere, taking down who and what they can. Steve was on a mission, tearing through anyone in his way. It wasn’t until he was on the roof, a few metres from Y/N that he was taken down, a HYDRA agent shooting Steve in the back. Steve took one last look at Y/N before he went down, covered it blood.

“NOOOOO!” Y/N screamed.

It was then, whatever they had injected Y/N with, stirred in her blood. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the rope wrapped around her and Pepper desintergrated, tears flooded her sight, Steve’s lifeless body being the only thing she could clearly see.

Steve’s Shield was close enough for her to grab, running she picked it up, ran towards the the edge of the building, stopping at the edge and kicking back over the roof where she used Steve’s Shield to slide across the space to where Steve lay. Picking up one of the guns Y/N began to shoot, hitting target after target as she slide. When she landed back on her feet, Y/N was only a few feet from Steve, a group of HYDRA agents standing in front of her. One last look at Steve and Y/N felt it again, the power surging through her blood and then something came put of her hands, power wrapping around each HYDRA agent and killing them on the spot.

Y/N fell to her knees, breathing heavy as she crawled to Steve’s body. Placing a hand onto Steve’s chest, Y/N couldn’t feel him breathing at all.

“No Steve. Talk to me Steve.” She spoke panicked. “Come you can’t leave me. Not like this.”

Y/N slapped his cheek a few times, moving so her body was over his. Someone tried to move Y/N from Steve to get him up but Y/N refused to move.

“Steve I need you to listen to my voice.” She spoke calmly in the mist of the chaos. “I need you, Steve. I need you to come back to me.” Leaning down a little Y/N spoke. “I love you. DO YOU HEAR ME! I love you.”

Power came from Y/N again, pulsing through Steve’s body. Steve woke taking in as much air as his lungs would take. Taking one look at Y/N and grabbing onto her, holding her to him

“I love you. I love you so much.” Steve rushed out through shallow breaths.

“I love you.”


	9. Strip It Down

Steve walked off the quinjet, Shield in one hand, helmet in the other, only stopping for a moment when someone handed him a phone. Steve smiled and took the phone, handing his shield and helmet to the agent.

“Hello?” Steve spoke into the phone.

“Hey man. How was the mission?” Clint’s voice asked through the phone.

“Quick, easy.” Steve walked towards his room.

“That’s good.” Clint’s voice muffled. “So I’m just checking in. You all set for tonight?”

“Yeah I’m good on my end,” Steve smiled as he looked at the dress, note and flowers laid on the bed for Y/N. “What about you? Everything good?”

“Everything’s set, Cap. You and Y/N should have a great night.” Clint chuckled. “I’ll keep the family out all night. Make sure you’re out of my barn by tomorrow around lunch.”

“You got it.” Steve laughed with Steve. “Thanks for this, Clint. We really need this.”

“I know man. Me and the family need this too.” Clint said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, thank you for everything.” Steve spoke and then hung up.

Steve picked up his back pack he’d already packed the day before and left the Avengers Compound. He made it to his apartment he shared with Bucky in Brooklyn, going to take a shower.

Y/N had a rough day at work, if the coffee stained blouse, stack of paperwork in her arms and blisters forming on her feet were anything to go by. Her once pulled back braid was now loose, strands of hair fell free around her slightly sweaty face. With a huff, Y/N moved through the Avengers Compound towards the room she shared with Steve, wanting to just soak in a bubble bath for the next few hours.

Reaching the door she juggled everything in her hands to push it open, to find it empty. A little confused, considering Steve was coming home from his mission today, Y/N dumped the paperwork on her desk, kicking off her shoes before walking towards the bed. It was then she finally say something lying on the bed.

Picking up the note, Y/N read;

Y/N

I know we haven’t had much time together these past few months. I wanted to make it up to you.

Put on the dress and shoes on the bed and meet me outside the compound at 6 o’clock.

I’ll be waiting.

Love  
Steve

Y/N smiled at Steve’s beautiful handwriting, reading over the note 2 more times before looking at the dress. An off-white, floral, high low dress sat on the bed, a brown and brown belt to go with it, a pair of brown cowgirl boots sat at the bottom of the bed. Y/N also saw that a small bouquet of daisies sat on the bed too, Y/N picked them up, putting them to her nose with a smile.

“Oh, Steve.” She whispered o herself, before putting down the flowers and note and going to shower.

By 6 o’clock, Steve stood out the front of the Avengers Compound in a pair of faded jeans, a red flannel Bucky made him buy and a pair of cowboy boots Clint made him buy. He honestly thought he looked ridiculous, standing next to the slightly rusted red truck Clint let him borrow for the night. Steve tried not to pace, having been standing there for a whole 2 minutes, but he could feel the eyes of everyone from the second window, Stark even went as far as to have bought a chair and bowl of popcorn to watch them go.

Steve began to pull at the collar of his shirt, staring at his feet when he heard the compound doors open. Looking up, Y/N was walking towards him, dress and boots, almost glowing. When Y/N reach him, he immediately bought her into him, kissing her lips softly.

“Nice buckle.” Y/N whispered when she pulled away, her finger slightly running over it before moving to the door.

“Thank you.” Steve opened the door for her and helped her in.

The drive was silent but comfortable, the old radio buzzing with a mix of static and old music. One of Steve’s hands never left Y/N’s, the other on the steering wheel as he drove. Reaching their destination, Steve easily navigated the potholes and rubble of the familiar dirt driveway of Clint’s farm.

Pulling up out front of the old barn, Steve jumped out of the truck, running around and helping Y/N land her feet safely on the ground. Steve intertwined their hands as he closed the truck door, moving Y/N towards the old barn that now glowed in the dusk with fairy lights and lanterns.

“Steve…” Y/N whispered as he opened the barn door.

A table had been set up in the middle of the barn, a bouquet of daisies sat in the middle. It’s was small but enough for Y/N, it was perfect.

Y/N reached for Steve again, pulling him in for a kiss to tell him just how much she appreciated this. Steve smiled into the kiss, holding onto Y/N, like having his world in his arms.

“Shall we eat?” Steve moved Y/N to her seat. “Ma’am.” He pulled her seat out.

Conversation was easy, with the speaker Clint seemed to have set up, music constantly played throughout the night. Stark went all out and got them a 3 course meal from some 5 star restaurant, and in some little way, each Avenger left their mark for Y/N and Steve to have one perfect night together.

Around 11 o’clock Y/N had pulled Steve outside the barn, turning the speaker up and they danced under the sky. The night couldn’t have been more perfect, and yet somehow it was.


	10. 2am

After every mission he’s been on, you’ll only ever find Tony in his lab for at least the next 3 to 4 days. On a bad mission… you won’t see him for weeks.

For some reason this mission was different, when Tony came back he didn’t set foot in his lab at all, saying he had other more important business. He never went into the lab, nor did he even look at it when he walked past. But it wasn’t the lab he was avoiding… no, it was what was inside of the lab.

Y/N was a Shield scientist, graduating early at only 22, Tony found her and she immediately came to work for him. 7 years… Y/N had been working with Tony for 7 years, and they had become best friends. Tony and Y/N just seemed to get each other, the humour, the personal space, the science, so for Tony to avoid that… something was wrong.

It had been exactly 3 weeks since Y/N had seen Tony, 3 weeks since he’d been into the lab. It was now 2am and Y/N was just turning off the lights to the lab before she went to bed. Before she could get to the door, someone was already opening and walking into the dark lab.

“Hello?” Y/N called into the silence. “Is anyone there?”

She walked around the lab and saw an outline standing at the door. Just standing there frozen. Walking a little closer, Y/N recognised the shadow.

“Oh, Tony.” She stopped in her tracks. “I was just closing up shop. I’ll get out of your way.”

Y/N moved around Tony towards the door, she was almost out when he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded sad.

“What for?” Y/N turned to looked at him trough the dark.

“You know what for.” He spoke softly.

“Right.” She half laughed, “Goodnight Ton-“

“For avoiding you. For not coming to see you in the lab.” Tony spoke. “I just… I got scared and…”

“And what?” Y/N asked. “What happened?”

“I… I saw you dead.” Tony whispered. “I was so scared, I thought maybe you weren’t here. So I figured I’d I never come here, you’ll never be gone.”

“Tony…” Y/N stepped closer to him. “How about I got put some coffee on? I’ve got a lot to show you.”

“Sure.” Tony smiled.

Y/N turned, with a smile this time and began to open the door.

“And Tony.” Y/N called to the figure walking around the dark lab.

“Yeah?” He asked as he turned the lights on, perfectly seeing each other for the first time in weeks.

“I’ll always be here.”


	11. Crash Crush

Y/N paced herself on the treadmill, a thin layer of sweat clung to her exposed skin as she ran. She was almost finished her workout, having to go check on her few patients that were in the compound hospital. It was mostly just injuries that any Avenger got while on missions, and lately it seemed to be more and more.

Sam walked with Steve and Bucky into the gym, a conversation he had no idea about the minute his eyes landed on the girl ok the treadmill. He was focused on her, walking forwards that he forgot about turning away from any machinery in front of him. With a slight scream, Sam fell over a rowing machine, his head hitting it and he blacked out.

Y/N watched it happened, she was too late to get him to stop walking. The minute he fell, Y/N was off the treadmill and over to Sam, seeing if there was any blood.

“Hello Sam? Can you hear me?” Y/N spoke to him. “Sam?”

“Ugh.” Unintelligible words fell from his mouth.

“Sam, I need you to open you eyes. Can you do that for me?” Y/N spoke firmly to him.

“What?” Sam asked dazed.

“Open your eyes Sam.” Y/N smiled a little.

When Sam finally did open his eyes he thought he was in a dream, when the lights dimmed a little and everything came into focus he was looking into the eyes of Y/N. He just stared for what seemed like an eternity until he heard chocked laughter.

Looking away from Y/N, Sam’s eyes landed on Steve and Bucky, a hand over each other their mouths to stop them from laughing. In fact, Bucky’s whole body was turned away from the scene, shoulders shaking.

“Hey, you back with us Sam?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah.” Sam went to get up.

“Whoa, easy tiger.” Y/N smiled a little as she pushed him back down. “You might not want to move to quickly, you might have a concussion.”

“You’re the doc.” Sam laid his head down.

“You might need to come see me in the infirmary just in case.” Y/N smiled at him softly. “Just to make sure everything is fine.” Y/N stood to speak to one of her nurses then finally turned back to Sam. “No training for you today, Mr.”

Y/N spoke to the nurse again then turned on her heels, going back to grab her towel and water bottle. With those in hand she moved back towards Sam.

“I’ll meet you in the infirmary. I just have to change.” Y/N waited for Sam to speak.

“Okay see you then.” He smiled slightly as the nurse helped him up.

It wasn’t until Y/N had left the gym did Bucky and Steve no longer hold their laughter in. They watched hunched over, hands on their stomachs and knees, trying to hold themselves up.

“What?” Sam looked at them.

“Classy.” Bucky laughed.


	12. Time Alone

Wanda didn’t know just how thankful she was that Y/N practically dragged her out of the Avengers compound today. They sat in Central Park, the warmth of the sun keeping them warm from the slight autumn breeze, against a tree with a book each in their hands, coffee next to them. Wanda felt so peaceful, it was so quiet she could sit here forever.

Y/N knew Wanda was having a hard time in the compound, stuck inside of the four walls of her room. She was stuck in her own head most of the time trying to block everyone out. Y/N wouldn’t just sit there and let that happen, she wanted to help.

Neither Wanda nor Y/N had spoken in the last 3 hours that they sat against the giant tree. They never had too, knowing full well what the other wanted without needing communication. No one had bothered them either, mostly because they “accidentally” left their phones at the compound and people that passed them knew not to go near them, or were afraid of Wanda, but Y/N made sure Wanda didn’t worry about them and relaxed.

Wanda’s movements made Y/N look at her. Closing her book for a moment, Wanda moved closer to Y/N, sliding in under her arm and leaning into her. Y/N just smiled, kissing Wanda’s head as she wrapped her arm around her and went back to reading her own book. Wanda opened her own book back up but didn’t start reading straight away.

“Thank you.” Wanda whispered. “I really needed this.”

“I’d do anything for you to be happy.” Y/N whispered back. “You know that.”

“I know.” Wanda rubbed her hand against Y/N’s arm. “And I thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Y/N kissed her head again. “I love you.”

“And I Love You.”


	13. Burgers

My mind wandered my eyes unfocused as Pepper ran around me as I stood on a 3 inch platform in front of 3 full length mirrors. I was beyond nervous and I’d not even left the view of my mirror.

“Sweetie?” Pepper took hold of my hands that sat in front of my body. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” I smiled. “Just nervous you know. I mean-“ Taking a deep breath I squeezed her hand. “Dad is going to kill my date.”

“You haven’t told him?” Pepper laughs a little in question.

“Would you have told him?” I smiled at Pepper.

“Right.” She laughed, taking a step away from me to stand to my left, my hand still in hers. “So… how’s my handy work?”

Looking away from Pepper I took the first look at my reflection since I stood up on this platform. To say I was shocked was an understatement, completely flawed… that was a better way to describe how I was feeling. Pepper had spared nothing in her quest to give me a fairytale night, one not even my father could spoil.

Black strands of hair were mostly pulled to the nap of my neck, pinned back with pearl tipped pins; a few inky pieces fell free around my face and tickled my neck a little. Minimal makeup on my surprised dace was something Pepper insisted I go with, simple, classy she said. The lace red tea length dress Pepper, Nat, Wanda and I found only 2 days ago, was something of a miracle really, sat on my shoulders and fanned out around my waist. It matched the color of my lips and my heels, bringing my normal 5’4 height to 5’7.

“Thank you so much, Pepper.” I smiled, stepping off the platform and into Pepper’s arms.

“Please don’t cry. I got your eyes perfect.” Pepper laughed.

“Right. Sorry.” I laughed stepping back.

“Okay.” She smiled at me. “Ready?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.” I smiled as we walked to the door.

I picked up a small red clutch that held my phone and emergency makeup kit as I walked out the door following Pepper. Moving down the long corridor, voice began to drift towards us, my dad’s being the loudest.

“-you mean you’re her date? I don’t approve of this! I never even knew you knew her!” he all but screamed.

“Good luck.” Pepper whispered as she stepped out first; bring the noise to absolute silence.

As I watched my feet step around the corner, the hush turned into a small gasp. Looking up my eyes found the warm brown ones of my date, Peter Parker. Aunt May stood just behind him, and the Avengers around him, but I didn’t care, all I saw was Peter.

Walking towards him, my heels the only sounds echoing through the silent room. I was merely inches from him when I smiled again, hearing Peter’s sharp intake of breath.

“Hey.” I spoke softly.

“H-Hey.” He breathed. “You look- wow.”

“Thanks.” I looked down a little with a laugh. “You look handsome.” I moved my hand over peter’s tux with a smile.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “This is for you.” He held a baby blue corsage out to me. “To m-match you… eyes.”

“Thank you Peter.” I took the case and opened it. “Would you put it on for me?”

Turning the open case to Peter he took the corsage as I handed Pepper the case, giving my wrist over to Peter. He slipped the flowers into place; I gripped his hand then, intertwining our fingers.

“Y/N?!” My dad finally spoke.

“Yes?” I finally turned and meet my dad’s eyes, which were half furious, half awed.

“Mind explaining how you know Mr. Parker here.” He moved towards us.

“We meet at school. The decathlon team. He was the smartest on the team.” I looked at Peter and smiled remembering how we meet. “I had to meet him, so I asked him to tutor me.”

“Yeah but why him?” My dad all but whined.

“Why not?” I looked at my dad with a smile.

“Okay kid… don’t hurt her.” My dad looked at Peter.

“I would never, Mr. Stark. Your daughter is safe with me.” Peter quickly reassured my dad.

“Well we better get going.” I started to move with Peter to the elevator.

“WAIT!” Aunt May and Pepper yelled together.

“I need a picture.” Aunt May pulled out her phone.

“Yeah move out of the way Tony. We need photos.” Pepper pulled out her own phone.

Chatter grew around us, Wanda and Nat walking over to Pepper and Aunt May as they started calling instructions to Peter and I. Laughing a little I looked up at Peter who was already looking at me. Simply smiling at each other, flashes of light came from everywhere.

“Okay, that’s enough.” I laughed. “It’s really time to go.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take one of the cars? Or let Happy drive you?” My dad asked for the umpteenth time.

“I’m very sure. I want May to drive us.” I smiled at May, squeezing Peter’s hand which hadn’t left mince since I first grabbed it.

“Well do you have your phone with you?” Giving my dad a look he kept speaking. “Incase you need a ride home. Me or Happy could come get you.”

“Dad we’ll be fine.” Quickly letting fo of Peter I hugged my dad, kissing his cheek. “I love you. And I’ll see you later. “Quickly hugging Pepper again I spoke. “Thank you so much again Pepper.

“Anytime sweetheart. Now go have fun.” She pushed me into the elevator along with Peter and May.

Waving with a last goodbye, the elevator doors finally shut, and when they did came a deep breath of air the 3 of us let out. Looking at each other, in no time a laugh followed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life.” Peter laughed, pulling my body closer to him.

“I told you not to worry.” I kissed his cheek. “Now all Pepper has to do is make sure he doesn’t follow us and hover the entire night.”

“I thought for sure he was going to force you two into one of his cars to drive you just to have an excuse to stay.” Aunt May laughed.

“I think he almost did.” I laughed as the doors opened again as we reached the ground floor.

“So, to Homecoming?” Aunt May asked as we piled into the car.

“Actually could we get something to eat first?” I asked. “I haven’t eaten all day trying to get into this dress. And now I’m in it, I deserve a burger at least.”

“You look beautiful.” Peter planted a kiss on my cheek. “So yes! Burgers then Homecoming.”

“Burgers it is.” Aunt May smiled into the rear view mirror at Peter and I.


	14. My Spider-Man

He looked so peaceful, so untouched, not plagued by the demons that haunted him in his wake. Lying next to him on the mattress the room flooded with light, a harsh golden glow allowed me to see every feature of his bruised face.

No one would believe the stories we shared, but maybe that was a good thing, something for us to share, to hold onto for the rest of our lives. At only 16, Peter Parker was the most remarkable man I have and will ever know. In a world full of the extraordinary, sometimes I see Peter wishing to be anything but.

Softly tracing my fingertips across the discoloured skin of Peter’s face, I could only imagine what he had gone through. He was slowly but surely waking up, but he didn’t move out of reach from me, or say anything, he was just enjoying every quiet moment that I was. Looking into the copper eyes of Peter Parker, we were at peace, it was just us.

“Good morning.” Peter’s voice cracked.

“Good morning.” I leaned my head closer, sharing the pillow with Peter. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m good.” He pulled me in closer, taking my hand from his face to hold. “How long have you been up for?”

“Not too long.” I smiled at Peter. “I was just thinking, you know.”

“About what?” Peter moved some of my hair from my face.

“Everything and anything.” I spoke softly.

“Anything in particular?” Peter smiled.

“You.” I laughed a little at the questioning face he gave me. “Just… you know… with everything you’ve been through, everything you endue… how do you possibly stay the same man I meet all those years ago?”

“I’m nothing special.” Peter smiled and looked away from me.

“Peter Parker.” I grabbed his face with both of my hands. “You are twice the man of any man I have ever met. You are brave and kind and selfless and I love you.”

“I love you.” He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

Slipping back into silence, Peter’s hands entwined with my own, every now and then when he would feel like it he would softly kiss my lips again and again. We were surrounded by light and silence for at least an hour, until stomachs started to growl and bladders becoming noticed. With a laughed we started to slowly move, me running to the bathroom first then to the kitchen while Peter took a shower.

Waking up to an empty apartment meant my parents had gone to work, and being a Saturday meant I got to spend the day in peace with Peter. When I was almost finished cooking, Peter’s warm hands wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

“Bacon and eggs?” I asked without looking over my shoulder.

When no reply came, I turned around. I was meet by a fully dressed Spider-Man, just without his mask. Neither Peter nor I said anything; he just pulled me in and kissed me, soft and sweet.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into my lips, placing his forehead on mine. “Mr. Stark called-“

“Peter, it’s alright.” I kissed him with a giggle. “Go.”

He looked at me a little confused.

“Go and save the world.” I pushed him towards the fire escape.

Giving me another kiss, he slipped his mask on and was off.

“Spider-Man…” I leaned on the fire escape watching Peter swing across the city. “My Spider-Man.”


	15. Homecoming

From this view, anything looked beautiful in the ever glow of the New York skyline. Whether it is busy streets or office lights that never go out, New York looked beautiful to me from my dad’s tower. He has good taste, my father, I’ll give him that, it’s just unlucky that that trait wasn’t past down to me.

Standing on the balcony in a floor length light blue gown, I slightly shivered, the air was cool tonight and the lace bust of my dress didn’t do much to stop the cold air. That wasn’t reason enough for me to go inside though, neither was the fact that my hair that was once pinned up was now falling around my face and shoulders in an inky waterfall. Nor was the fact that my tanned face was no doubt covered in black tracks of tears that had been falling down my face for the past 3 hours now. Unfortunately, for me, something from my father that I did get was his inability to listen to another person in times of high emotions.

Taking a deep breath, I decided maybe it was time I just got ready for bed, not that I’d be sleeping at all tonight. Walking into the open living room, my head down as I watched the sway of my dress, like still water rippling. Before I could move to far I felt someone else in the room, looking up confirmed someone else was there, watching me.

“Hey.” Peter Parker waved nervously. “I know it’s kinda late, and I’m not exactly dress but would you go to Homecoming with me?”

Peter Parker stood, 10 feet from me in his homemade Spiderman suit, sweats, hoodie vest, and his ski mask hanging out of his right pocket. He looked tired, beaten, his clothes and his face covered in rubble and dirt, and yet here he was, standing in my living room asking me to go to Homecoming.

“Peter Parker.” I smiled for the first time tonight. “You never cease to amaze me.” Taking a few steps towards him I spoke; “I would be honoured.”

“Well this is for you.” Peter smiled as he pulled what looked like a makeshift corsage out of his pocket.

It seemed to be made up of random flowers, daisies mostly, and what looked to be webs. It looked very Peter, a lot of work and beautiful all in the one.

“Thank you.” I smiled wider as he secured around my wrist with a bit more webbing. “But do you really want to go to Homecoming? Or did you just want to hang out here? Maybe clean up a little.”

“That actually sounds a lot better.” With a revealed sigh Peter took my hand and squeezed it. “But first… a dance.” When I didn’t move he stepped closer and smile. “I at least want to have the first dance.”

“Friday.” I spoke with a smile.

“Yes Miss?” The AI answered without missing a heartbeat.

“Would you play the last song on my playlist please?” I said as I now stood in front of Peter.

Without answering, Thomas Rhett’s “Die a happy man” drifted through the open space, making Peter grab my hand and spin me around. Laughing I let Peter take lead, spinning when he felt like it, pulling me in, dipping me, all the while as we laughed. It was the most fun I’d had in a long time. Peter pulled me in all of a sudden, hands on my waist as mine wove around his neck.

“Peter, thank you for this.” I whispered as he held me as we moved back and forth.

“You don’t have to thank me, Y/N.” Peter whispered back.

“Really.” I moved closer until my lips hovered over his. “Thank you.” I said as I planted a small kiss on his lips.

Leaning back Peter smiled at me, kissing me for a few more seconds. Leaning my head onto Peter’s shoulder we simply swayed together as the song finished and a new one started. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat did we move from that position.

“Peter.” Tony Stark stood with Pepper. “Y/N.”

“Hey dad, Pepper.” I smiled, still holding Peter’s hand.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded.

“Everything alright?” Tony asked.

Looking at Peter with a smile I spoke; “Everything’s perfect.”


	16. Our Moment

The world was at peace. Well Loki’s world was at peace, wrapped tightly in his arms. He softly traced the features of Y/N’s face, her eyes closed but from the soft smile on her face Loki knew she was still awake.

It was late, close to midnight, but both Loki and Y/N we’re fighting to stay awake, fighting to stay in this moment. It was the only time they’d had together in the past 3 weeks. Only seeing each other in passing before one or the other would go on a mission or have prior commitments, but this is the one time they are both in the Avengers compound.

Y/N moved in closer to Loki’s body, digging her fingers softly into his flesh, soaking in his warmth. She loved these moments, love the peace and quiet that she has with Loki.

“Are You asleep?” Loki whispered into the silence.

“No. I’m just resting my eyes.” Y/N gave a small smile as she whispered back.

“You can go to sleep if you want to.” Loki kissed Y/N lips softly. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Loki…” she whispered into his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Loki whispered.

The silence took over again. Peaceful and calm, Loki and Y/N started to drift off to sleep. Wrapped around each other, their heads sharing the same pillow, Loki traced a finger over Y/N lips, both of their eyes closed.

“Y/N…” Loki whispered, getting a slight hum back from Y/N. “Will you marry me?”

Y/N opened her eyes slightly. Staring at the man she loves, has loved for so long. Giving a small smile as she relaxes back into Loki as she closes her eyes again.

“Yes.”


	17. Love Me Like You Do

The last of the guest from Tony Stark’s last part had just left, Y/N watched from the stairs she sat on in the shadows. The once cold drink in her hand was placed next to her and she used the railing to stand, stepping carefully in her heels around the cups and unconscious bodies. She stopped walking when music came on again.

Looking around Y/N caught a shadow move, walking towards her. On closer inspection she saw Loki walking towards her, tailored black suit fitted to his pale body. Y/N couldn’t help but smile, loving that Loki finally was allowed out of his house arrest, even if only for a few hours.

“Ma’am, may I have this dance?” Loki offered his hand with a smile.

“You may.” Y/N laughed.

Y/N grabbed the edge of her dress skirt and gave a curtsy to Loki’s bow, coming up with a smile as he pulled her body in. Loki just swayed them for a moment, just being in each other’s arms was enough. As the song moved, they started to move, Loki moving Y/N body back with 2 large steps. They spun and dipped, twirled and laughed through 7 songs all together, never once noticing the Avengers hovering, making sure everything was okay.

They didn’t notice the instinctive step each Avengers took when Loki’s hand moved across Y/N jaw, moving in to kiss her lips. When they saw Y/N kiss him back they breathed a sigh of relief almost, knowing she was fine. Loki would never say he hated them hovering, but after everything he’s done it’s understandable, maybe a little disheartening but what did he care? The love of his life was in his arms.

“Y/N?” Loki whispered as their foreheads pressed together.

“Yea?” She looked into his eyes as they swayed to the music.

“I love you.” Loki said for the first time.

Taking a sharp breath, Y/N smiled at the man, giving his lips a soft brush as she leaned into his ear.

“I love you.”


End file.
